Summer Heat
by Anon-sama
Summary: He swore never to admit it. He didn't want their relationship to crumble. He had always held back for his own good... He could only blame the events on the heat of the day, the heat of the moment... D27


Summer Heat - D27

The sound of cicadas signalled that it was summer. Hot air blew through the open window and shifted the Bordeaux curtains slightly. The Cavallone boss wiped his forehead with the back of his hand as he finished signing all his papers. His white shirt stuck to his skin and he wished he could take it off. He placed the papers neatly on the corner of his desk and nodded to Romario. He stood up and stretched. He was tired and dehydrated but all he could think of was his only salvation after a good day's worth of work.

He turned the tap off and climbed out of the bathtub. A towel covered his damp blonde hair and another, his waist. He wiped the foggy mirror with his tattooed hand and looked at himself. After a good while of styling his hair (which would become messy again anyway), he put on some clothes. Immediately after he did, he yearned to remove them, but fought the temptation. He could do that later.

* * *

><p>Dino leapt out of the black car eagerly. He felt like he was being trapped in an oven and once outside, aired out his shirt as it was once again sticking to his skin. He made a mental note of buying a white car for Romario to drive around. Damn this unbearable heat! He paced towards a house and passed his fingers over the plate reading "Sawada" before ringing the doorbell. A brown-haired boy came to greet him and all his weariness subsided.<p>

He gave the boy a long hug despite the heat and received muffled complaints which he promptly ignored. He released the boy and gently ruffled his hair, savoring the soft sensation on his open palm. After their greeting, the Vongola led the Cavallone into his house to cool off and spend time together. This was what Dino had wanted all along. He was refreshed merely by the sight of his adorable little brother, no, his one-sided love.

He swore never to admit it. He didn't want their relationship to crumble. And so he abused his power as the Cavallone boss to fly to Japan once in a while and visit the boy at every occasion he got. Such meetings warmed his heart and made him feel uncontrollably happy. If he could only lay one of his dirty fingers on him… How we wished he could rob the boy, Tsuna, of his innocence. He had always held back for his, their, own good.

* * *

><p>Once inside, he sat down cross-legged on the carpeted floor and waited for the boy to return with two glasses of juice and snacks. His lips, chapped, touched the rim of the glass and he shivered in delight. The contact with its coolness was a wonderful contrast to such hot weather. He emptied the contents quickly and smiled at the boy who was sipping slowly. Tsuna put his glass down and wiped Dino's mouth with a tissue. The touch through the paper made his heart skip a beat and filled him with pointless joy.<p>

He could take it no more. With a call of the brunette's name, he pushed him down and captured his lips in a gentle kiss. He paid no mind to the stickiness of their bodies. He wanted to feel more. He released the boy and glanced down at him. Tsuna was dazed and his eyes shining with tears. The sight only made him hungrier as he dove in for another kiss, this time making sure to deepen it. He could feel weak arms try to push him back. He could hear his name coming in whimpers and whispers. He heard the word "stop."

Yet he didn't. He had lost all control. He reached to put a hand up the boy's shirt, groping everything that he could while he could. Tsuna's body was warm and overheating even more with every touch he was given. He turned his head away, leaving his elder able to assault his neck with kisses and bites. Dino could only savor the saltiness for a while as he clumsily reached down to the boy's hips. He was uncoordinated enough without his assistants around, what made him able to undo the brunette's pants?

He shamefully had to stop doing one action to start another due to his ineptness. He slipped a hand into the boy's underwear and received, in the voice that he loved so, more utterances of his name in gasps and moans. This drove him further up the wall, closer to the point of no return. He stopped his movements to capture the brunette's lips once more. There were small whines. He could not discern whether they were for him to stop or to continue. He chose the latter and pulled off the younger male's pants completely.

He reached down, placing his mouth over the boy's arousal. His blonde hair was being tugged at but he welcomed the pain. It only confirmed that whatever was happening was indeed real. As Tsuna reached the peak of ecstasy, his arms flopped down to his sides and tears threatened to stream down his cheeks.

Realizing his mistake, Dino apologized. He lifted the boy in his arms and placed the pants somewhere on him before heading to the second floor of the house. He placed the tearful thing on his bed. At some point, he too, felt like crying.

What had he done? Something he had always wanted to do. He tried to avert his gaze from the boy whose appearance was fuelling his throbbing need. He sat down on the floor, leaning on the side of the bed. After a short while, he resolved to go to the bathroom to help himself settle down. As he attempted to get up, a hand pulled the collar of his shirt.

"Dino-san, why?" The boy understood all too well what had happened.

"I'm sorry." He moved his hand to cover his sweat-drenched face. "I don't know what came over me."

"I've always thought of you as my big brother, you know. Nothing more." Tsuna's voice slowly pierced his heart. "A really close brother. Like one I've never had."

"I'm sorry." He apologized again. Shattered, he felt that only the truth could remedy things. "I love you."

"Dino-san." _Stop calling my name._ He could feel the tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry."

"Stop apologizing, I forgive you."

"For such a thing?" Droplets fell down onto his lap.

"It's all right if you l-love me, you know." Dino heard the rustling of sheets and the creaking of the bed. Small arms were wrapped around his neck. "Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry."

"Um, things happen." Tsuna put his head down and his hair brushed the elder's face. "I love you too, as a brother. It's okay if you want to do these things to me. You can come to me when you're frustrated."

"You don't understand… I don't just want your body." He placed a palm on the younger boy's cheek without looking at him. "I love you. I truly do."

"Then why?"

"Haven't you ever wanted to touch someone so badly?" He laughed darkly. "Maybe not, since it's you…"

Not understanding the comment, Tsuna simply replied, "Yes, I think I have."

"Do you think that you could love someone as wretched and dirty as me?" His heart pounded, anticipating the answer.

"I told you, I love you." The boy could only stubbornly repeat.

"I'm sorry." Dino eased the arms off and turned his body to face Tsuna. He pressed his lips to the boy's and murmured another apology before standing up and leaving the room. He ignored all comments and protests. His chest felt tight. The suffocating atmosphere of the room and the temperature was not helping.

Inside, the boy slipped his pants back on and yelled, "I loved you like a brother. But now, I understand how you feel. I could love you too, if you gave me a chance!"

The blonde stopped in his tracks. "Thank you." He could not be bothered to turn around and show his face, messy with emotions.

"Come back to me quickly, Dino-san." Tsuna stumbled down the stairs. He held the man in his arms and rested his head against his back. "No matter what, I'll always love you. Once you're finished with me, I'll go back to treating you like a brother."

"How could you say such a thing?" He trembled with indignity. "I would never…" His voice cracked with sorrow. "Do you think that I'm that kind of person?"

"No, but just so you know, I don't ever want things to be awkward between us."

"I have to go now." He stated dumbly without shifting at all. He wanted to cry again.

Their bodies were sticky with sweat but neither made any movement to part away from the other. It was a hot summer day, and the Cavallone boss could only blame the events on the heat of the day, the heat of the moment, the heat inside his pants. He inwardly chuckled. How he would remember this day with fondness while holding the Vongola. A day of joy and sorrow alike. A hot summer day.

* * *

><p>Awkward ending, I guess. Hope you enjoyed. D27 is my OTP and I love to write sad things... Feel free to drop a comment and rage at me for not updating my other stories.<p> 


End file.
